starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Brood War (conflict)
|fgcolor= |prev=Great War Battle of Bhekar Ro |conc=Ulrezaj's Dark Vengeance |next=Spectre Rebellion |image=InfestedKerrigan SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=400px |conflict= |campaign= |date=July–Late 2500 |place=Koprulu sector Shakuras |result=*Sarah Kerrigan becomes the leader of the zerg *Protoss relocate to Shakuras *Terran Dominion suffers heavy losses *UED Expeditionary Fleet destroyed completely |battles=*Activation of the Temple on Shakuras *Battle of Korhal *UED siege of Augustgrad *UED invasion of Char *Destruction of the Second Overmind *Battle over Char and more... |side1= Protoss Empire remnant/survivors ---- Dark templar tribes ---- Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion ---- Umojan Protectorate |side3= Daggoth's Renegade Swarm |side4= Kerrigan's Swarm |side5= United Earth Directorate Confederate Resistance Forces ---- Kel-Morian Combine |commanders1= Praetor Artanis Unnamed Executor Judicator Aldaris ---- Dark Prelate Zeratul Matriarch Raszagal ---- Commander Jim Raynor Praetor Fenix |commanders2= Emperor Arcturus Mengsk General Edmund Duke General Horace WarfieldBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. |commanders3= Second Overmind Daggoth |commanders4= Sarah Kerrigan Samir Duran Unnamed Cerebrate |commanders5= Admiral Gerard DuGalle Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov Unnamed Captain Captain Angelina Emillian |forces1=Dark templar forces Khalai survivors from Aiur ---- Raynor's Raiders Fenix's protoss refugees ---- |forces2=Dominion Armed Forces Dominion Navy ---- Umojan Armed Forces |forces3=Rogue zerg broods |forces4=Kerrigan's broods |forces5= UED Expeditionary Fleet UED Slave Broods (after the UED takeover of the Overmind) Conscripted forces ---- Kel-Morian Armed Forces |casual1=Heavy; many fleets and armies decimated as a result of the conflict |casual2=Heavy; reduced to a small fraction of its initial strength |casual3=Mostly destroyed or incorporated into Kerrigan's Swarm |casual4=Significant losses of minions, yet quickly recoverable |casual5=Devastating; destroyed as an effective and united fighting force |concattop= }} The Brood War (also known as the Galactic War for Domination in UED circles)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. was a zerg civil war fought between Sarah Kerrigan and Daggoth, both of whom sought to succeed the Overmind. Various protoss and terran factions were likewise drawn into the conflict, in part spurred by a simultaneous invasion by the United Earth Directorate. Background The death of the Overmind left Daggoth in command of the cerebrates, several of whom merged into a new Overmind on Char. It was unable to control the Zerg Swarm in its infant stages, so Daggoth maintained control over most of the broods while it matured.Sarah Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Seeking to prevent the Overmind from reaching maturity,Kerrigan: "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Sarah Kerrigan mentally enslaved Matriarch Raszagal.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-7-27. Cast of Characters: Zeratul. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-7-27. The Ashes of Aiur During their invasion of Aiur, the zerg had destroyed the Great Fleet and eradicated the ConclaveAldaris: "Without the Conclave to lead us, or the protection of our great fleets, it seems we must fend for ourselves." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. along with nearly seventy percent of Aiur's population. Artanis, Judicator Aldaris, Praetor Fenix, Dark Prelate Zeratul and Commander Jim Raynor banded together in order to unite and lead the scattered survivors, but the zerg continued to slaughter every protoss they encountered.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Dominion Having reinforced the armies of the Terran Dominion by forcefully conscripting the remaining warriors of the defunct Terran Confederacy, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk set out to fortify the various worlds under his care. With General Edmund Duke by his side, Mengsk was unopposed by any of the major terran militias within the Koprulu sector. Rebels and Dissidents Like the Confederacy however, the Dominion had to deal with those opposed to its rule. Tensions had developed with the Umojan Protectorate by the beginning of the conflict and the ghosts of the Confederacy still endured. The Confederate Resistance Forces were a remnant of the Confederate military led by Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian. The CRF's resources were meagre; after the fall of Tarsonis they operated from a barely-spaceworthy battlecruiser and their ranks were filled out by neurally resocialized marines.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The Terminal Agenda The terrans in the Koprulu sector were unaware that the United Powers League had monitored them since their exile from Earth, content to observe them without directly interfering in their affairs. That all changed with the discovery of the protoss and zerg, which caused widespread panic throughout the United Powers League and brought the dissident countries of South America into its fold, thus expanding its powers and causing it to be renamed the 'United Earth Directorate'. When it became clear that the Koprulu colonies were losing strength, the UED Council considered it the perfect time to establish control over its distant cousins.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. The UED bent all of its considerable resources towards studying the aliens and their maneuverings. They spent several months monitoring the aliens, gathering data on their strengths and weaknesses. ]] Upon learning of the new Overmind, the UED formed a expeditionary force under Admiral Gerard DuGalle with orders to enslave the Overmind and use it to overthrow the Dominion and pacify protoss activity in the sector. However, DuGalle was uncomfortable with the prospect of 'using' the zerg to achieve victory, feeling that they represented an unnecessary risk. He would therefore employ more conventional tactics in taking control of the Dominion. It was planned that the fleet would rely primarily on captured weaponry, allowing the initial invasion force to be small in number.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Course of the War Directorate Incursion The UED Expeditionary Fleet arrived in the Sector undetected by the Terran Dominion. One of its first activities was to conduct a "weapons test" by unleashing zerg onto a terran colony. DuGalle and Stukov observed the battle to supplement the data already gathered from laboratories. The UED allowed the colony to be overrun and then abandoned it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. Escape from Aiur Artanis was appointed the new Praetor and met with Aldaris, Zeratul and the Executor at an isolated base. At Zeratul's suggestion, the Khalai survivors retreated to their last functional warp gate, fighting through a sizable zerg force to get there. Fenix and Raynor held back and protected their flank while the Executor got the Khalai survivors through the gate and traveled to Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Daggoth's forces took control of the gate and followed the refugees to Shakuras. On Shakuras, Artanis, Zeratul and the Executor reconnoitered the surrounding area and found a suitable location for a more permanent settlement. They were ambushed by hydralisks but saved by the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. While Fenix and Raynor fought to retake the warp gate on Aiur, Artanis had the gate on Shakuras secured.Artanis: "Executor! We have received a transmission from Raynor and Fenix! They are still alive, and are fighting to retake the warp gate on Aiur! We must secure the gate on this side without delay!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Three days after the evacuation commenced,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Raynor and Fenix shut the gate down on Aiur,Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. stranding numerous protoss. The refugees would split into various groups, such as the Shel'na Kryhas, led by Ladranix, and Fenix's refugees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. A number of protoss heroes were stranded in stasis cells.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives ]] Two of Daggoth's cerebrates infested the grounds of a xel'naga temple. Raszagal told Aldaris and Artanis that the temple could be used to scour zerg from Shakuras. At her command, the protoss killed the two cerebrates. Zeratul, Aldaris and Raszagal were then confronted by Kerrigan, who demanded to be escorted to their citadel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Back at the citadel, Kerrigan notified Raszagal, Aldaris, Zeratul, Artanis and the Executor of the new Overmind. She swore that she was no longer a merciless killer.Kerrigan: "I'm no longer the mindless murderess whom you fought on Char. The Overmind is dead. Whatever warped control it once had over me is gone." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Aldaris did not believe that she was free from the Overmind's control and stormed out. Zeratul prioritized saving Shakuras over assaulting the new Overmind. Kerrigan volunteered to help find the Uraj and Khalis, and Raszagal asked them to accept Kerrigan's assistance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Quest for the Crystals on Braxis]] Artanis, Zeratul and the Executor led an army to Braxis, which had been abandoned by the protoss long ago. Following Raszagal's orders to destroy anything that blocked them from the crystals, the protoss overcame the Dominion defenses. Kerrigan personally fought alongside the force, her efforts making Zeratul more trusting of her. The protoss destroyed the larger base which oversaw the crystal and took it away. Kerrigan found the Uraj and a probe was sent to retrieve it. Viewing Braxis as a vital step toward dominating the sector, the UED surrounded it with an orbital blockade. The blockade included space platform-based missile turrets powered by fusion power generators. The protoss refused Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov's demands to surrender. Artanis led the breakout and opened a way through by targeting power generators, which disabled the turrets. The protoss slipped through unscathedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. and the UED gave up pursuing them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. on Char]] Char was the next point of call in the quest for the crystals. During the Great War, the Khalis had been brought to the world by the Dark Templar in an effort to combat the zerg, but had to be abandoned when the Swarm overwhelmed them.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Now, months after its loss, the Khalis now resided in close proximity to the still-infant second Overmind. The protoss, along with some zerg that Kerrigan managed to control, had two options—either conduct a snatch and grab of the crystal, or inflict enough damage to the Overmind so that the nearby zerg would be pacified, allowing easy retrieval of the crystal. Either way, the operation was a success and the allied forces returned to Shakuras. Scouring of Shakuras Aldaris]] Aldaris became aware of Kerrigan's mental enslavement of Raszagal while the Fleet of the Matriarch was retrieving the crystals. By the time the Fleet had returned, he had raised an entire legion of Khalai survivors, including archons and all available arbiters.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Upon the return of the Fleet, Raszagal demanded that the Executor terminate Aldaris and quell the uprising, prompting concerns about her behavior from Zeratul, who was disturbed at Raszagal's apparent fervor,Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" Zeratul: "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. but either way, both he and Artanis resigned themselves to the task. To help even the odds, dark archons were created—the first in a thousand years. Zeratul and Artanis's forces dissipated Aldaris' hallucinatory copies and corralled him. He refused to surrender and in explanation of his actions, attempted to explain what he'd learnt about Raszagal being in Kerrigan's thrall. Before he could do so however, Kerrigan herself appeared on the battlefield and slew him. Outraged, Zeratul demanded that she leave Shakuras. To the Queen of Blades, it mattered little—she'd come to Shakuras to slay Daggoth's cerebrates and the protoss had done the job for her. She thus departed, her objectives complete.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. :Main article: Activation of the Temple Kerrigan's betrayal was a bitter pill for the protoss to swallow, but they had to focus on the remaining zerg on the world. Zeratul was aware that activating the temple to destroy the renegade zerg would play straight into Kerrigan's hands, but the situation was too desperate to not do so.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. He also continued to observe Raszagal's oddly aggressive behavior.Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Countdown (in English). 1998. The protoss fought against the zerg near the temple, clearing the area. Zeratul and Artanis, carrying the Khalis and Uraj crystals respectively, then retreated inside the temple. As the temple charged, the zerg made a final massive attack against it. However, the protoss withstood the assault. The temple obliterated the zerg on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. but left a wasteland of sand dunes and shattered ruins. UED Invasion :Main article: Battle of Boralis ]] The UED returned to Braxis. In order for their invasion of the Dominion to be successful, the UED required access to its primary datanet and weapon diagnostics. To this end, Atlas Wing was ordered to capture Braxis's capital city of Boralis. However, the ground troops were poorly placed, as their landing site had no source of vespene gas. Boralis was also well defended.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Both issues were rectified through contact with Lieutenant Samir Duran, leader of the Confederate Resistance Forces. He offered to show them a less-defended path to the rear of Boralis. He allayed Stukov's suspicions by pointing out that he and his men were dedicated to overthrowing Mengsk—allying with the UED seemed only logical.Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. Duran's proposed alliance was accepted and the combined forces fought their way into Boralis, defeating the local Dominion forces. :Main article: Confederate Raid on Umoja, Raid on the Dylarian Shipyards The UED gained much information about the Dominion from Boralis' computer files.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. This included the travel schedule of Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk, who was traveling to Umoja to visit his son Valerian at the younger Mengsk's home planet, Umoja. They would hold the party at the house of Ailin Pasteur, Valerian's grandfather. A raid was carried out in order to kill Mengsk, but ultimately failed. ]] The UED Fleet had meanwhile ascertained the location of the Dylarian Shipyards, based on the data taken from Boralis. The yard was home to Dominion battlecruisers in drydock, which the UED would commandeer with pilots. Duran warned DuGalle that Dominion Command could typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen hours.Duran: "Gentlemen, I recommend that you launch this attack using the utmost caution. Dominion Command can typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen standard hours. You should expect some sort of reprisal from Emperor Mengsk shortly." Gerard DuGalle: "Ah, the turncoat. I suggest that you pay keen attention to rank when you address the Captain and myself, Lieutenant Duran. Is that understood?" Duran: "Of course, Admiral." Stukov: "Heh heh. You're beginning to show your age, Gerard. Give the boy some credit. He just tipped us off to a preeminent attack." DuGalle: "However useful he may prove to be, Alexei, he will always be a traitor in my eyes. And you know that I cannot abide a traitor." Stukov: "Only too well, Gerard." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. UED troops stole numerous battlecruisers before Duke led a fleet against them. Stukov revealed the origin of the UED, but Duke attacked anyway. The UED battlecruisers defeated those of the Dominion. The UED conscripted the remaining defenders of Dylar IVAdjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. and destroyed the shipyards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. :Main article: Skirmish on Tarsonis ]] The UED research team found the psi disrupter on Tarsonis. This was a potent device similar to a psi emitter, which the Confederacy had developed in its last days. The disrupter could disrupt zerg psionic signals. However, it was lost during the fall of Tarsonis, and Mengsk had never been able to recover it. Duran suggested the psi disrupter was such a powerful and dangerous piece of technology that it should be destroyed before Mengsk could get his hands on it, but Stukov believed its anti-zerg abilities would greatly assist the UED in defeating the zerg. DuGalle agreed with Duran'Duran:' "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion we could face some very serious problems." DuGalle: "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree." Stukov: "But Admiral, this device could insure our victory over the Zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!" Duran: "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the Zerg without the need for such a device." Stukov: "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough of your-" DuGalle: "This conversation is over, Alexei. Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude. This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission. Ensign, set your course for Tarsonis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. and charged him with finding the disrupter and securing it. After neutralizing the zerg in the local area by destroying four hives, Duran located the disrupter. Just before he could plant explosives on it, he was relieved by ghosts sent in by Stukov. Emperor's Fall on Korhal]] :Main article: Battle of Korhal Korhal, capital world of the Dominion, was the fleet's next target and ultimately the Dominion knew this. As reports of an approaching enemy fleet reached Dominion High Command, testing was ordered of a new plasma-pulse weapon at the Broken Mesa in hopes that the power of this weapon might destroy the UED armada. While in the final testing phase, Senior Scientist Ozmel Dodds turned traitor as he attempted to curry favor with the attacking UED forces. On the day of the final test, Dodds changed the pulse-modulation frequency on the weapon causing the awesome cannon to overload, destroying itself and the research facility that housed it.1999-06-1999, Broken Mesa. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-09. The UED invasion of Korhal itself began shortly after Stukov had "accounted for" the disrupter. The fleet was presented with two key obstacles in its assault. Firstly, Mengsk possessed a formidable nuclear arsenal and as Korhal had already been devastated by nuclear fire nearly a decade ago, there would be no compunction against using nuclear missiles against UED ground forces. The second issue was that Korhal's planetary defense featured multiple battlecruisers. Either set of defenses could be compensated for in an attack prior to moving on the capital of Augustgrad but the UED timetable did not allow for disabling both groups of defenses. Either way, the pre-emptive strike was successful, leaving the way open to Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. However, Mengsk still possessed a large number of standing forces, even if he couldn't reinforce them.DuGalle: "You should know, that even though Mengsk cannot reinforce his numbers, his standing forces are substantial. Augustgrad is easily the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. :Main article: Siege of Augustgrad ]] After weathering Mengk's counterstrike, the UED forces moved on Augustgrad and captured the city. Mengsk, attempting to escape in the Norad III was intercepted and was forced to request a parlay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. On Aiur, Raynor and Fenix were contacted by Kerrigan,Kerrigan: "When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. who asked them to rescue Mengsk from the UED and bring him to her. Raynor was galvanized by the threat of an emergent Overmind in the hands of the UED and temporarily put aside his hatred of Mengsk and agreed to Kerrigan's plan. DuGalle, as impressed as he was at Mengsk's defense,DuGalle: "I am Admiral Gerard DuGalle, and I must commend you, Sir, for holding back our advance for as long as you have. You are indeed a worthy opponent." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. had no intention of negotiation, as Mengsk was to be executed along with his ranking officers. Before the emperor could be apprehended however, the Hyperion appeared alongside a small protoss fleet. Through dimensional recall, Mengsk was rescued right under the UED's nose. :Main article: UED Raid on Aiur 's encampment]] The UED pursued Raynor and Mengsk to Aiur, where they hid in a protoss encampment based around the warp gate. Large numbers of zerg prowled the area and while passive, anything could set them off. A captain was assigned to destroy the encampment while forces led by Duran and Stukov would seal off the area. Shortly after the invasion, the warp gate was activated, throwing the zerg into a frenzy. The UED forces fought their way past both protoss and zerg, destroying the protoss encampment. Raynor and Mengsk fled in a transport, but the UED strike force was in position to intercept them. However, to Stukov's astoundment, a force of zerg converged on the location. Duran had moved his troops out of position and feigned ignorance of such actions. An irate Stukov left the battlefield in order to attend to "a personal matter". This enabled a massive swarm of zerg to move into the area, destroying everything in sight. Raynor and Mengsk escaped and the warp gate self-destructed. On the Blood of Patriots :Main article: First Raid on the Psi Disrupter Stukov took his Elite Guard to Braxis where he reconstructed the Psi Disrupter. DuGalle traced him to the world and was perplexed at his actions, especially in light of the detection of a fully functional psi disrupter. Duran convinced the admiral that this was an act of treason. In response, DuGalle put Duran in charge of a strikeforce through which Stukov would account for his actions.Adjutant: "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." DuGalle: "Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? Why has he come back to Braxis?" Duran: "I mean no offense, Admiral. But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed." DuGalle: "Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult. Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions." Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." DuGalle: "What? Impossible!" Duran: "I warned you Admiral! Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed the Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!" DuGalle: "I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible. Alexei, what have you done? Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. On my authority, enter the Psi Disrupter... and... deal with the Vice Admiral appropriately..." Duran: "Of course, Admiral." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The force fought their way through the psi disrupter to Stukov, whom Duran shot and vanished soon afterwards. As Stukov lay dying, he told DuGalle that he believed Duran was the traitor and may even have been infested.Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. DuGalle realized too late that his friend was telling the truth. The UED was unable to locate Duran but they did encounter large numbers of zerg which had invaded the Disrupter. The Disrupter's core had been set to overload in a short period of time. Duran's former force teamed up with the remains of Stukov's force, fighting their way past the zerg to save the Disrupter. The Disrupter remained on Braxis, protected by a planetary garrison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Capture of the Overmind 's defenders]] The UED fleet traveled to Char for the final push against the zerg. The disrupter proved its worth by interfering with zerg communications, causing the zerg to spread over Char in disarray. This enabled the fleet to reach Char's surface. However, the Overmind was still defended by three broods, each commanded by a cerebrate with a special ability. One could enhance the toughness of its sunken colonies, another created infested terrans, and yet another could create a Torrasque, a powerful ultralisk breed, and respawn it when it was killed. The UED forces destroyed each cerebrate in turn, pacifying each brood. This allowed their medics to approach the second Overmind and pacify it with neurostim injections. As the UED reached its victory, Duran appeared on the battlefield. He introduced DuGalle to Kerrigan who taunted him about the death of Stukov. She said she would claim the zerg for herself and destroy the disrupter. Her forces covered her retreat as the Directorate engaged them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. ]] In the aftermath of their victory, the fleet created a victory report for transmission to Earth, informing their homeworld of the successes against the zerg. The report was laced with propaganda and in regards to the manner of Stukov's death, outright lies. Directorate Project "Black Flag" controlled the Overmind through psychics as well as powerful drugs. Kerrigan's Alliances :Main article: Tarsonis Zerg Revolt The disrupter's effects weakened Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm, causing Kerrigan to lose control of many of her minions. She took control of a new cerebrate and told it if it served her unquestioningly, she would let it live. Duran told Kerrigan that the zerg on Tarsonis had been revolting for hours. The new cerebrate took control of Kerrigan's few remaining minions and slowly defeated the rebel zerg, recovering hives as it did so. The hives failed to respond to the cerebrate's orders, and so the associated larvae were unable to be transformed into new minions. Kerrigan's zerg moved from hive to hive, taking them from the rebels' control. Each time, some of the renegade zerg joined Kerrigan's side. Kerrigan recruited a number of Hunter Killers this way; the Queen of Blades managed to put down the rebels and claimed victory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. :Main article: Second Raid on the Psi Disrupter Kerrigan arranged for Mengsk to be transported in cryogenic hibernation to her by Fenix and Raynor. Kerrigan claimed that she bore Mengsk no ill will and proposed a deal. In return for her help in retaking Korhal, he would provide a psi emitter, which would enable her to gather up enough zerg to destroy the disrupter. Mengsk, having little choice in the matter, agreed. Raynor's Raiders began the assault, destroying the external power generators powering the Disrupter. Mengsk's SCV, carrying an emitter, then descended. It lured zerg minions, such as drones, as well as powerful minions such as Devouring Ones, Hunter Killers and even a Torrasque to Kerrigan's hive cluster. Kerrigan's forces destroyed the Disrupter, achieving a strategic victory over the UED.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. ]] :Main article: Raid on Moria (The Kel-Morian Combine) Kerrigan's allies were uneasy, wondering if Kerrigan's now uncontested control of her zerg would signal the end of their alliance. Either way, the assault on Korhal loomed. In order to prepare for the upcoming attack, Kerrigan needed a large quantity of minerals. She chose Moria as her target. Fenix agreed to lead the zerg troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. They weakened some of Moria's defenses in the assault and destroyed a number of military and manufacturing facilities as they pilfered ten thousand minerals.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Moria. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. True Colors :Main article: The Liberation of Korhal Much planning went into the assault on Korhal, and for good reason—the UED possessed a substantial ground force, heavy fortifications and even its own zerg, courtesy of its control of the Overmind. While Raynor and Fenix led an assault against the outlying fortifications of Augustgrad, Kerrigan's zerg acted as the tip of the spear, reclaiming the city. Fewer enemy zerg were encountered than expected, leading Kerrigan to wonder if the Overmind was proving difficult to control. Either way, with victory achieved, Mengsk sent Duke to establish a base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. :Main article: Betrayal on Korhal For Kerrigan, the struggle was not over, as the UED forces on Char still had to be dealt with. Before that could occur however, she had to deal with her former allies, seeing them as potentially dangerous. She and Duran plotted their destruction. As Duke's and Fenix's forces rested after the liberation of Korhal, Kerrigan's zerg attacked them. For six minutes they rampaged almost unchecked before the former allies could retaliate. During the battle, both Duke (in the Norad III) and Fenix himself made personal appearances on the battlefield, but both fell to the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. This earned Kerrigan the hatred of both Mengsk'Arcturus Mengsk:' "Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal!" Kerrigan: "Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think I'd allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis! You're directly responsible for the hell I've been through! Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that?" Mengsk: "But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED!" Kerrigan: "I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter. And now that I've got my Broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power. And I want you to always remember in your most private moments that it was you who turned me loose in the first place." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. and Raynor.Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Kerrigan weary of the slaughter, ordered her forces to return to Tarsonis.Kerrigan: "It is done, Cerebrate. They've all been destroyed. Let us return to Tarsonis to rest. For the first time since my transfiguration I am wearied of the slaughter." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. To Slay the Beast :Main article: Second UED Raid on Tarsonis Two days after the massacre on Korhal, The UED Expeditionary Fleet launched an attack by their enslaved zerg against Kerrigan's fortress on Tarsonis. The hundreds of zerg were coordinated by scientists, due to the UED's poor control over the Overmind.Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. In addition, the UED used genetic engineers which experimented on a number of passive zerg. The UED enslaved zerg overwhelmed many of Kerrigan's hive clusters, but her cerebrate was able to rally the remaining forces. Kerrigan ordered the deaths of the scientists, which caused the passive zerg to run wild. Kerrigan's forces had achieved victory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. ]] In order to slay the Overmind, Kerrigan needed the aid of the Dark Templar. For the aid of the Dark Templar, she needed Raszagal. And in order to retrieve the matriarch, she and Duran returned to Shakuras. However, Raszagal was residing in Talematros, a well defended settlement whose pylons were generating an electromagnetic field, preventing most zerg aerial strains from being fielded. Duran suggested he could plant charges on the pylon clusters and set them to overload. With the destruction of the power grid, the zerg would have ample cover through which they could kidnap Raszagal. Kerrigan approved of the plan. Duran led ground-based zerg (and overlords) against the protoss defenders, eventually planting charges and detonating all of the clusters. The entire city was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. During the confusion, Raszagal was retrieved. Kerrigan traveled to Char, where her final plans would be laid. As Kerrigan had anticipated, Zeratul arrived, leading a protoss revenge force. Kerrigan used Raszasgal's status as a hostage to force another alliance with the protoss — if the Dark Templar would slay the Overmind for Kerrigan, she would allow Raszagal to return. Zeratul was outraged, but Raszagal convinced him to agree to Kerrigan's demands, pointing out the Overmind was an enemy for both Kerrigan and the protoss.Zeratul: "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." Kerrigan: "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's zerg and the Dark Templar fought against the UED and its enslaved zerg. Eventually Kerrigan's alliance overwhelmed the UED, with Zeratul personally slaying the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The remaining cerebrates were also killed'Duran:' "My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. by the Nerazim.2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. Zeratul demanded the return of the Matriarch. Kerrigan allowed this... but Raszagal, now clearly under Kerrigan's control, would not.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. :Main article: Skirmish on Char (The Reckoning) Zeratul and his brethren circumvented Kerrigan's defenses and rescued Raszagal as the remainder of the UED forces fled. Duran was meanwhile able to locate Zeratul's outpost, near remnants of UED ground troops. It appeared that they were intent on returning to Shakuras with Raszagal, and would do so within thirty minutes. Kerrigan's zerg fought their way past the UED troops and destroyed the protoss base. Raszasgal was located in a stasis cell within.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. With a heavy heart, Zeratul slew Raszagal in order to prevent Kerrigan from controlling her.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Kerrigan was impressed with Zeratul's resolve and allowed him to live, reveling at the guilt Zeratul would be forced to live with. Dark Origin :Main article: Dark Origin ]] Following the previous battle on Char, Duran left Kerrigan's side. She was unaware of his location or motives.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Zeratul meanwhile led a small warband fleeing from Char. They sought Artanis and other protoss survivors of Kerrigan's attacks. During the search, they located protoss power signatures emanating from a dark moon. Since the protoss had never lived at this moon, Zeratul believed survivors may be located there. However, the power signatures were actually coming from makeshift devices crafted by terrans. Zeratul personally led a small force of dragoons and dark archons to the dark moon. There, they discovered makeshift stasis cells defended by Clandestine Mercenaries. The terran scientists had been conducting a number of experiments with protoss technology and biology... as well as zerg biology. At the innermost stasis cell, Zeratul discovered the truth: the experiments' aim was to create a protoss-zerg hybrid, which, as the creature within the stasis cell depicted, had been achieved.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. As Zeratul reeled with the shock of the discovery, Duran confronted Zeratul, telling him that the creature was the culmination of a cycle and that it would change the universe forever. Duran also said the creatures were spread on many worlds and had not awoken yet. Zeratul saw the creature as an abomination and slew it. He also destroyed the rest of the facility2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. and departed the dark moon, unable to share the information with his companions as he feared what the future might hold. Omega :Main article: Battle over Char (Omega) ]] Kerrigan was left on a weak position at Char, as Duran had disappeared and the majority of her forces were stranded on the surface of the planet when three fleets, commanded by Mengsk, DuGalle and Artanis, converged on her ''Char Aleph. The Dominion fleet was particularly weak, being made of special interest groups who wanted to see Kerrigan dead. Mengsk had promised them concessions and called in favors in order to implement his strike.Mengsk: "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 Kerrigan led the defense of the platform. Mengsk's forces were defeated, forcing the emperor to withdraw. He promised Kerrigan that sooner or later, she would slip-up, and he would be there to exploit her mistake.Mengsk: "Congratulations, Kerrigan. You've beaten me again. Just remember that I'll be out there... waiting for you to slip up. Because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when you do..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. The protoss were also defeated, with Artanis also vowing vengeance. Finally, the UED forces were defeated. While the protoss and Dominion fleets were able to limp away, Kerrigan refused to accept DuGalle's surrender, pointing out that he had nothing left to barter with. For her own amusement, Kerrigan allowed the fleet a head-start in their retreat to Earth, before she sent the Swarm after them.DuGalle: "Kerrigan, I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. It is my wish that you allow my men to live-" Kerrigan: "You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. I'll tell you what... Turn your remaining ships around and start heading back towards the Earth. I'll let you have a head start, before I send the Swarms after you. It'll be interesting sport to see how far you get before you die." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. As the UED fleet retreated, DuGalle sent off a final letter to his wife on Earth. Realizing that the zerg could never be tamed, and that his pride had cost him the lives of Stukov and his men, DuGalle committed suicide.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. The remnants of the UED fleet was destroyed by Kerrigan's forces, with none making it back to Earth.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Other Battles During the war, Urthos III was the site of numerous skirmishes over its mineral deposits.Meat Grinder. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The UED also attacked the city of Graschek2000-01-14, Dead End. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11. and fought in an area known as the Abattoir.1999-07-30, Abattoir. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-09 Heavy casualties were suffered in both instances. At round about the same time as the UED was assaulting Korhal, the Dark Templar terrorist Ulrezaj launched a terror campaign against the Khalai.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives He was defeated, but managed to elude justice.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Other planets of conflict included Anselm. The Dominion and zerg clashed here.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. Aftermath Kerrigan allowed the protoss and Dominion to survive, at least for a time, and felt that a great threat was coming.And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. When the war ended, it appeared that doom was nigh for both terrans and protoss, as both species were left to speculate what worlds would be targeted? Who, they asked, could stand against Kerrigan? However, the zerg pulled back from the frontlines and disappeared into their territory. Months passed. Then years.Brooks, Robert. The Cinematic Art of StarCraft (hardcover). Blizzard Entertainment, October 18, 2018. Kerrigan refrained from carrying out any overt hostile actions against her enemies over the years, leading many to speculate on her motives. Some believed the zerg threat to be over. Others feared that Kerrigan was planning something worse than mere conquest. However, many who entered zerg territory in search of answers never returned. The Terran Dominion was greatly weakened as a result of the Brood War. It lost control of the Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate. It was forced to rely on mercenaries in order to deal with various military problems.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Still, it had effectively recovered from the conflictRandolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. by 2502.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Mengsk declared the zerg to be pacified and drew up plans to secure his rule over the Dominion, and force the Umojans and Kel-Morians to bend the knee. Protoss society was re-organized into the DaelaamElder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. with Artanis as its leader. Difficult times faced the Firstborn as both Khalai and Nerazim were forced to co-exist. He could not count on Zeratul, who had disappeared, caught up in his guilt.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Jim Raynor initially partook in anti-zerg actions,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. such as an operation on Braxis.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Still, realizing his chances against the zerg were slim, Raynor led the Raiders in an anti-Dominion movement. However, their struggle showed little sign of success. The Brood War inflicted little political change on the Koprulu sector. The biggest change, the arrival of the United Earth Directorate, had been reversed by its end.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-05. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-05. Ultimately, it would be four years until conflict once again engulfed the Koprulu sector... Notes The attack wave descriptions for Co-op Missions mistakenly put the events of the Brood War during the Great War,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, The Vermillion Problem (in English). 2016-08-21. while other sources list the two as separate conflicts.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. References Conflict}} es:Guerra de Especies Brood War battles Category:Wars